


and we call it bella notte

by MilkyMickeyWay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Disney, Disney References, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, GW2020, Gallavich Week, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Movie Night, Nicknames, Post Season 10, Season/Series 10, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMickeyWay/pseuds/MilkyMickeyWay
Summary: For once, the Gallagher house is completely empty of any of the siblings. Left to his own devices, Mickey indulges in a little embarrassing secret of his.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 34
Kudos: 210
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	and we call it bella notte

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the time Noel Fisher tweeted back at me saying Mickey’s favorite romcom movie he wouldn’t admit to anyone is Lady and the Tramp. So I figured it could fit the secrets prompt because no way in hell would that man admit to it lol.
> 
> Written for Gallavich Week 2020, Day 2 (Secrets)
> 
> Once again thank you [@whaticameherefor](http://whaticameherefor.tumblr.com/)  
> for helping me fix all my mistakes!

Living at the Gallaghers — and permanently this time — sure was a fucking odd feeling for Mickey Milkovich. Yeah, he’d technically crashed in Ian’s bed in the past, but he didn’t expect it to last. And it didn’t, he remembered begrudgingly, but that was all in the fucking past. No hard feelings when it came to Ian.

Still, both of them were sharing a tiny ass bedroom with some loud ass people all around them. Just like in the fucking past. At least with Lip and Tami moving down the street to live in a bigger shithole than both the Milkovich and Gallagher house combined, it allowed them to steal one of the single bedrooms. No more accidentally hearing Carl masturbate in the middle of the night. Gross.

He had to remind himself that yes, _he_ was a Gallagher now. It was fucking weird. Even after falling in love with Ian, he’d still spent the better part of his life gritting out the name Gallagher like it was an insult.

But here he was, a fucking bored Gallagher with a completely empty house. He wasn’t sure that ever happened. It definitely didn’t anytime he was trying to get laid. Carl has bursted in on them a number of times, Debbie had once tried to see if someone could babysit Franny, and Liam had the unfortunate luck of deciding to walk into the kitchen when Ian was balls deep in Mickey against the counter.

A healthy dose of scarring was just what a Gallagher needed though. What a Gallagher didn’t need was idle hands. Mickey’s Ma used to recite that phrase, that idle are the devil’s workshop. He didn’t believe in God, even with Ian’s strange relationship with religion that stayed past the bipolar episode that kicked it off, but he wasn’t sure his Ma did either. She just didn’t want them to accidentally end up in the path of Terry.

So, she would gather up his siblings and they would help build a fort. Toss some pillows inside and pop in a movie on the box TV with a crack down the side. From where _it_ ended up in Terry’s path. He’d crawl in after Iggy and Colin, Mandy following behind him, occasionally a Milkovich cousin too, and they’d all settle down to watch a movie.

Which brings Mickey back to what he was sneakily doing now. The Gallaghers were as poor as the Milkoviches, maybe poorer since they had more qualms about robbing on the scale his family did, so most of their technology was outdated. They didn’t exactly make an effort to throw out anything either, meaning a VHS machine sat on a shelf in the living room, probably had been there since Frank likely stole it back in the day. Or maybe Aunt Ginger bought it, but it didn’t fucking matter how it got there.

Their hoarding tendencies also meant he could rummage in the nook under the stairs and successfully dig up a battered box full of VHS tapes. He shifts his hand inside, brushing through pornos, zombie flicks, and possibly every Disney movie ever before he saw it.

“Bin-fucking-go.”

Lady and The Tramp. Back when his Ma would let him pick out a movie, he’d always choose this one. Who wouldn’t want to be a scrappy dog living it up on the street instead of a dirty kid fighting for survival in his own home? Seemed an obvious choice.

He refused to tell a soul about his love for it, though. Even Ian. Especially Ian. He’d find it adorable, end up drunk, and spill his heart out about Mickey watching a Disney cartoon in the middle of the Alibi. He could hear it now. He could even hear fucking Kev’s dumbass now, too. He’d never live it down.

So the Gallaghers being gone was the perfect opportunity to watch a movie and maybe squeeze in some jacking off afterwards, if he had enough time. He pops the movie in, listening to the sweet sweet sound of static when he pushes it in, and goes into the kitchen as the familiar blue screen lit up with a Disney castle.

He noses around the kitchen, finding a small bag of popcorn and throwing that in the microwave before digging a beer out of the fridge. Leaning over the sink, he pushes the window open before lighting up a cigarette. Tami and Debbie were both pretty gung-ho about them no longer smoking inside, but neither I Love Lucy nor the baby mama were in sight.

Once the popcorn’s ready he saunters back into the living room, tossing himself on the couch just as ‘Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection’ pops onto the screen.

“Perfect timing,” he says out loud, before feeling like a huge dork for doing so. Ian would have done that. He twists the band on his finger, realizing how much he misses that nerd.

The movie starts then, pulling him from his thoughts, with Darling receiving a Cocker Spaniel pup for Christmas. Romantic as fuck. He thought back to when he and Ian were going to get a dog, the day his bipolar disorder decided to rear its ugly face.

He gets pretty into it, pretending he doesn’t swoon when Lady meets Tramp for the first time, as she realizes her people have a newborn. He feels odd watching that scene, not like he did as a kid. He remembers Sandy was probably just a baby when they’d crawl into their blanket fort back then, her fussiness being the sole reason he was annoyed by her. But she didn’t cause this stirred up emotion. He mind wanders to Yev and Ian’s comment about kids.

Tony pops up on the screen during the famous meatball scene. Tramp pushes the meatball toward Lady, when she drops her head in a bashful look. Mickey loves this scene —who fucking doesn’t?— his eyes glued to the TV. He’s so absorbed in the movie he doesn’t register the key inserting into the lock and the click as it turns.

He does however, startle at Ian’s amused voice. “You watching Lady and The Tramp, Mick?”

He jumps, whipping around throwing his hands up in defense. Ian stands behind the couch, Franny in his arms.

“Fuck, Gallagher. Sneaking up on me like that.”

Franny wiggles in his arms as Ian bends his freakishly tall frame over to sit her tiny feet on the ground. She determinedly walks around the green couch her mother stubbornly decided they needed, before crawling up and sitting next to Mickey like it was an everyday thing. He really didn’t know how to treat her, he barely knew how to treat Liam.

“No sneaking involved, you just seemed pretty into the movie.”

He blushes then, ready to deny all accusations that he was involved in the kiddie movie showing in front of them. That is until Ian casually leans over the couch, planting a kiss right on his lips as he throws his arm around Mickey’s next. The words die on his lips while he sinks into it.

“Hmm,” he moans happily. Ian breaks away with that grin, so big it’s almost scary, before he follows Franny’s path and plants himself on the other side of Mickey.

Mickey knows Ian. He knows he’s trying to be as casual as possible to prevent Mickey’s hackles from rising up. Which he fully planned to continue, but it was only Ian and a kid. He might get teased in private, but Franny wasn’t going to rat him out. She barely made a peep as it is.

Ian tosses his arm around Mickey, leaning into him as Mickey sinks into the act of affection. His rustling around causes Franny to squirm, pulling her feet up on the couch before also leaning into Mickey’s side.

Mickey doesn’t know how to react around kids. He’d lived in the house with Franny this whole time but he kinda just operated around her, never really interacting past the bare minimum. He didn’t even realize he tensed up at the admittedly cute action until he felt a hand rub at his shoulder, soothing him. His husband was undeniably able to stress him out on the daily, but his touch had the opposite relaxing effect.

He lifts his own arm, stiffly placing it on the other side of the girl. On screen, Lady ends up in the pound, after what seems to stand for a scandalous night out with the Tramp. Franny yawns and lifts her tiny little hand to point at the screen, “Uncle Mick, this part makes me sad.”

He freezes up in shock. He hears the dogs howling on screen, vaguely remembering how often he’d tear up as a kid over the crying pups. At least, before his brothers noticed and punched him in the arm for being a pussy. He turns to look at Franny, watching her look up at him with big watery wide eyes. Uncle Mick? When did she start calling him that?

“Yeah, Uncle Mick. I think we might both need comfort during this movie,” he hears Ian say in a teasing but amused voice before he leans in and nuzzles his face against Mickey’s. He feels both a blush spreading across his face and the instinctive need to refuse such a girly scene. He fights against the anxious feeling that says to move away, a trait he’s much better at now than when he and Ian first started banging, before relaxing into the affectionate display.

Franny snuggles up even closer, before Mickey finally replies, “Aye, Pebbles, it makes me fucking sad too.”

A week later, Ian does in fact end up drunk at the Alibi, spilling his guts about Mickey’s act of affection towards Franny. Mickey shows up just in time to hear Kev refer to him as Bam-Bam, before Mickey threatens to kick his ass — and anyone else who’s got somethin’ to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> It took 3 whole fics to have one without Yev in it lol. In 2020 still. He just works so well in stories when I need him. As, I’ve considered writing a short extra chapter of Ian/Mickey at the Alibi like mentioned at the end! I jusy oddly love writing Kev lol. 
> 
> Please leave a like and if you feel like it!
> 
> Or hit me up on my [Tumblr](http://MilkyMickeyWay.tumblr.com/)  
> I am always down to talk about these boys and this show :)


End file.
